


In the dark

by thebraverose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebraverose/pseuds/thebraverose
Summary: After being captured and experimented on Valentina is capable of turning things she touches black. Not just you average every day black but, ultra-black a colour that absorbs 90% of the light that touches it surface. How will she deal with her new-found power after she has been rescued by the Avengers?---------------------Not all Avengers are included in this fanfiction so I can focus more on each character. And remember this is an AU! Also this is my first fanfiction ever so I would appreciate feedback.





	1. free?

What the f*ck is going on? After hearing the sounds of guns being shot and screaming someone enters Valentina's cell. The man looks at the girl and without saying something takes of the chains that prevent her from moving. He grabs her arm, carefull not to touch any of the many wounds that cover her arms and probably more of her body that is hidden in a grey hospital gown. He guides her towards the exit of the building that she had been held in for a long time. For the first time in almost 3 years Valentina is outside again. The man guides her to some sort of plane and motions for her to go inside. 

Flash back (3 years earlier) Valentina's POV

Today was my last day at my school, after the summer break I would finally go to my new school. My parents moved a lot for their work so I often switched schools. Normally I would be sad that I would have to move again, as it would mean that I had to leave behind friends once again. This time it was different. We would be moving to New York! Little did I know that we would never actually get there. 

Valentina's POV

What the f*ck is going on? I had just been rescued by a raven-haired man who brought me to a plane when I realised that I still had those stupid bracelets on that prevented me from using the powers that were forced upon me by 'the scientists' as they called themselfs. I had tried taking them off before but they never came off, they seemed to be glued to my wrist. I knew that wasn't true as the scientist had been able to take them off. But I had bigger problems then blocked powers now, yes I was taken away from the scientist but by who? As if the men could read her thoughts he started speaking.......

Valentina's POV

I am Loki, god of mischief. And yes indeed I can read your thoughts he laughed. WTF, ever heard of privacy I said to him. You don't need privacy little mortal, why do mortals always think their lives matter so much even though most of them die before they are even 100? The 'god' sighed. Wait, you are saying this like you are not a mortal. Not really bright are you now? Didn't I say before that I'm a god? Very funny, I said sarcastically, gods don't exist. Before Loki could react other people arrived in the plane. I hope my brother did not bother you to much? A blonde muscular man says to me. I am Thor, god of the thunder. What!?, you have got to be kidding me. This is not funny, gods don't exist! Who are you guys? I screamed. I again tried to take of the bracelets that kept me from using my powers so I could escape. While pulling at the bracelets I accidently scratched open a large cut on my arm. It started bleeding, I didn't really pay attention to the blood dripping from the wound as I was becoming more and more frustrated that I wasn't capable of removing the bracelets. I also did not realise that the people surrounding me were looking shocked at how I was sitting there, bleeding, crying and vigorously pulling at the bracelets. A woman with red hair walked up to me and grabed my hands to prevent me from further hurting myself while trying to free my wrists. She helt me while I was sitting there on the ground crying. 

Flashback (3 years earlier) Valentina's POV

I was just packing up the last things in my room when my mother shouted that we would be leaving in 10 minutes and that I should let the moving team handle the rest of my room. (time skip to the next day) We were just leaving the hotel we had stayed for the night as it was a ride across the country to get form our old home in LA to our new house in New York. we were driving for a few hours when my father got a phone call. He looked kinda stressed while answering it but I couldn't hear what he was saying as I was still listening to Chandelier from Sia. I did not think much of how my father was behaving and was lost in my book once again. A few minutes later my parents stopped at a gass station and I got out to stretch my legs. Don't go to far Valentina, my mother said. And don't forget to be back in 30 minutes! Sure mom. I walked to th edge of a small forest next to the gass station. I climbed into a tree and looked to the road when I saw 3 black SUV's stop at the gass station. It was probably time that I would get back to my parents so I climbed out of the tree and walked back to our car when I suddenly heard gun shots. I wanted to run away but my parents were still there so instead of leaving I ran towards the gass station. 


	2. My name is Valentina

Tony's POV

The girl they had rescued sat on the ground crying while pulling at the now with blood covered bracelets. They all stood there watching, not knowing what to do until Natasha walked forward and grabed the girls hands to prevent her from trying to remove the bracelets as she was doing more harm than good by pulling at the thin iron bands. What were those bracelets even? Natasha now held the girl, trying to calm her. He looked up at the others who all looked surprised at what was unfolding in front of them, all but Loki who looked disturbed. I guess he was reading the girls mind and was disturbed by what he saw. But what was expected of us to do now? Then Steve coughed to get our attention, which worked. I think t's best that we leave now then we will be back in New York in about 4 hours. He then turned towards the girl and asked her if she would like to sleep while we fly, which she wanted, so he asked Natasha to escort her to the guest bedroom and to start with cleaning up her wounds. After Steve double checked if the girl and thus also Natasha were gone he turned back to the rest of us. It is probably best for now to take the girl to the avenger's tower, if that's ok with you Stark? Yeah sure I said before Steve continued. She needs to heal before we can speak to her about what happened but as we don't know what exactly the scientist have put her through we also don't know if she could be a danger to us or herself. Then Loki interfered and explained that for as far as he could read the girls mind she seemed to atleast be mentally stable enough to control herself. 

 

flashback (3 years earlier) Valentina's POV

As I ran through the forest I could hear shots being fired and people screaming for help. I hid behind a tree and the edge of the forest and saw something that would forever haunt me. Men with guns were walking between multiple life less bodies but even worse, 2 of them were holding my parents at gun shot. I heard a man, who I presumed was their leader, speak to my parents. Where is she? He asked my parents. Who was he talking about? My parents did not answer. WHERE IS SHE? The man shouted. My mother then said, what makes you think we would ever tell you something that could endanger our daughter? The man then laughed, when you two told me you wanted to quit I didn't know if you were brave or just stupid. Now I know, you are really stupid if you think you could ever stop me. So this is you last chance, where is she? My parents did not react, and I sat there hidden behind the tree not able to move because I was so scared. I know I should run away or do something. Then the man laughed once again and nodded to the man holding my father, that man then quickly readied his gun and shot my father in his head. I finnaly was able to move, I screamed and ran forwards to my father, who was now dead. I didn't hear how the leader of the group then laughed while saying there she is, he then said to my mother: You are now no longer needed. And proceeded to shoot here as well, before I could do anything my mother's life less body dropped next to my father. A pair of strong hands grabbed my arms, even though I tried I was not able to break free. The man that caught me pushed me in a car and chained me to the passenger chair so I would not be able to escape. Little did I know I would remained enchained for 3 years. 

 

Natasha's POV

The girl that only minutes ago had been crying now sillently sat on the edge of the bath in the guestbedroom while she was cleaning the cuts on her body and bandaging the open wounds. What has this girl been through? The girl had been silent since she had cried. What is your name?, I asked the girl. She looked up to me with a surprised look on her face but did answer. I am Valentina, and you? I am Natasha but you may call me Nat if you want. We both have Russian names Valentina stated. I smiled yeah we do, are you from Russia?, I then asked Valentina. No, my mother really liked Russia so she gave me a Russian name. Her mother, Valentina were are your parents? I realised to late that it was to early for that question as Valentina now backed away from me and wrapped her arms around herself. Shit why can't I think before I say something, what should I do now? Valentina, hey, I'm sorry I brought up your parents. Come you should get some rest. After I made sure that Valentina was asleep I went to find the guys, who I could find easily by following the noise. OMG they really can't be quit, can they? I stepped inside and what I saw surprised me.

Steve's POV  
After Natasha had left with the girl I turned to Loki, what could you see in her mind? He looked at the others for a moment, making sure they were paying attention before starting to speak. She has been through a lot that's for sure, but what really stood out is that she has powers. What kind of powers?, I ask Loki. Well that I don't know, I don't think she even knows herself. Or at least not completly. But I do know that the bracelets she is wearing,  blocks her powers. In that case we have to remove them, I say. Well how do you sugest doing that? You saw how she tried to do so and was not capeble to do so, Loki immediatly reacts. Yeah, but Tony here must be able to remove the bracelets somehow, maybe that new kid Parker can help him? I say. Tony seems hesistant but does say that he will try. Tony, where is the kid? I thought he would like to come along? ( That morning, Tony's POV: Hey kiddo, do you want to come along today? We will be trying to rescue a girl that was captured by those scientists I told you about. Peter softly replied: I can't, I've got homework.) Tony replied quickly not wanting to embarres the kid, he had other business today and couldn't come. Well that's a little weird I thought but who cares?

Valentina's POV

While Nat was sitting next to me on the bed, my mind immediately went towards the events of today. Who are these people? Why do they help me? But most important, can I trust them? It is probably best that I sleep, even if it's only for a short time. I was not aloud to sleep for more then 4 hours per day when I was in captivity and I get nightmares when I do sleep so I'm not really a fan of sleeping. But eventually I do drift of into an uneasy dream. 

Dream/ flashback Valentina's POV

No, no don't make me do this! I cried out. In front of me sat a boy whom I guess was around my age. I know this is a dream but I can't wake up. I was crying while placing my hands on the head of the boy that was sitting in front of me. Slowly the boy turned black, every part of him. His skin and clothes were black but I didn't stop until the boys pleading eyes were just black holes. I want to look away but I can't, I know what will happen next but it still terrifies me. The boy screams in terror and I can only imagine what he feels like. I know my powers can blind people but only temporarily, atleast now. Back then they were still trying to perfect the serum I was injected with. So now the innocent boy got the full load of my powers without me being able to do anything about it. I fell to the ground crying and did not even struggle when the scientist came back in and put on the power blocking bracelets. 

Valentina's POV

When I woke up the first thing I realised was that I was not in my cell, I slowly started to remember what had happened that morning. I then realised that I was crying, the dream really had affected me. Luckily Nat was no longer at my bedside because it would have been hard to explain why I was crying, so I decided to get up. I see that there is a set of clothes and a towel on the chair next to my bed. I grab them and take a shower in the bathroom next to the bedroom. When I'm clean and dressed I walk back into the bedroom where I see someone sitting on the bed.


End file.
